Shower Affairs
by Goddess Of Sins
Summary: What would you do if your boyfriends best friend had broken into his shower and you through yourself at him believing it to be your boyfriend? Probably not what I did. But do I regret it? Tch, as if. A/N: This is literally PWP written as a request, simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

Shower Affairs

_**This is a request given to me by maxxx7491. Hope it's what you were after. **_

A soft groan sounded out as a pale young man rolled over in his bed reaching for the dark curtains and wrenching them across only to fall to the floor but obtain his goal of pitch black. He sighed and pushed himself up right wincing at the splitting feeling in his skull and the raging erection below that refused to be dismissed anytime soon on its own. The dark haired man that groaned again and palmed himself in frustration before staggering to his bathroom only to yell and flick the light off as soon as he'd turned it on. 'Who the hell thought it was a good idea to make the bathroom fucking bleach white!' The headache came back tenfold as he turned the light back on and blinked a few times trying to regain his vision and pulled off his boxers before reaching to turn the tap on and adjust the water to the right scolding hot temperature. Only to find no water came out of the showerhead no matter how much he twisted the knob. He growled slightly and smashed his hand against it only to hiss in pain and aggravation when nothing happened. He sighed and turned away grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his thin waist and turning out of his own bathroom. Everyone knows if it doesn't fix itself once you hit it, it's a lost cause. Besides he'd just go raid Naruto's while he's banging Raven. Sasuke smirked to himself at his own joke. Cause let's face it Naruto doing Raven? He didn't even know how to ask Robin what he wanted on his pizza let alone do someone like Raven.

Sasuke walked down the large grey hall that he'd grown so used to after the four years he'd been living here once Naruto grew big enough balls to ask Raven out. How she said yes was beyond him but hey. He was proud of his naive friend, and he could check out his girlfriend whenever he wanted anyway. He walked until he came to a door and punched in the pin that he'd put to memory before coughing slightly and dry wrenching at the smell that left the room. Damn Naruto needed to learn to clean. He was almost as bad as Beastboy... He shuddered and shook his head before stepping in and coming face-to-face, well face-to-ass, with Naruto who was snoring loudly while his alarm blared beside him, Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled his blanket from under him and watched with satisfaction as he gave a loud whine and looked up to him and to his alarm before his eyes widened and he got up franticly.

"Ah shit! I slept in, Robins gonna kill me!" Naruto ran around the room franticly as Sasuke simply stood in the middle groaning at his loudness before yelling that he was gonna use his shower as Naruto ran out of the room and out of sight. Sasuke sighed and walked into the bathroom that was surprisingly a bit cleaner than his room. Probably 'cause raven made him clean it before she ever stepped foot in there with him. Hmm, what he wouldn't give to see her perfect figure pressed up against tiled walls and water running down her body washing away the juices that escaped her while she moan for more. Sasuke shook his head again and groaned as he looked down at his now once again raging hard on that made its presence known once more. 'To bad her attitudes so shitty..but then again who am I to judge.' He threw the towel to the side and made to turn the knobs making sure it worked before adjusting them to the right temperature. Now where was he..oh yeah...Raven screaming his name. He smirked and wrapped his hand around his dick pumping softly at first and moan lowly in his throat.

-X-

Ugh, she needed a shower badly. Robin had made her and Naruto wake up at six in the morning to go to training, only for Naruto to be a dick and not show up _again _so she had to do it all on her own. Why did she love him again? He was as bad as Beastboy in some ways but something about him pulled you in. Raven frowned, looks like happy and love where at it again. Fuck... Raven grimaced as she felt her leotard cling to her with sweat, she growled softly. Wonder if Sasuke would enjoy training with her early mornings then enjoy removing everything for a bit more pleasurable training. She shook her head and frown. Fucking Lust. Get lost, or I'll chain you up again. She heard a giggle sound from her mind and glowered at nothing; once again her mind turning to her boyfriends, best friend.

No, she couldn't think about him. She was thinking of him way too much lately and it wasn't healthy, especially when he walked around in no shirt and tight pants that seemed to enlarge certain...Ahem, aspects of his.. .anatomy. Raven made her way into the air conditioned hall to give her boyfriend one hell of a wakeup call, and when she said hell, she literally meant hell. Maybe then she'd send him to Robin for even more punishment. That or she could just cut off his balls and feed them too him. She walked steadily before she got to his door and punched in the code. Why Cyborg even bothered to put one on his door was beyond her. Everyone knew it off by heart. She stepped in but didn't see him anywhere till she heard the running water of the shower and smirked to herself slightly, naked Naruto meant easy access, she wasn't joking when she said she'd cut off his balls. Robins training was hell. She would make him beg for her forgiveness. She walked up to the door only to pause when she heard muffled moaning coming from inside. All thoughts of murder and torture went out the door as Lust once again decided to attach herself to Ravens motions more forcefully. She began rubbing her thighs together and bit her lip as a lamp shattered beside her. No. She was mad at him. Lust whined and pouted muttering something about stupid grudges or whatever. Yet Raven still couldn't get over the feeling of warmth in her stomach. It had been at least a week since they had done anything. Naruto wasn't exactly the most observant person and her demon wasn't the most patient either. But then again the last time they had done anything she had lose control a bit and bitten him which he continued to whine about for days saying it "wasn't manly looking". Fucking pussy... Raven sighs before coming to terms with her demon and walking into the bathroom.

Sadly, instead of blonde hair blue eyes, she only saw black hair and black eyes. Great. Note the sarcasm. A smirk adored the man's face as his dark eyes roamed over her appreciatively before grabbing her wrist only for Raven to slap it and glare up at him.

"What the hell Sasuke? Where's Naruto?" Raven tried her hardest not to look to far down but with Lust and Rage nagging in her mind she couldn't help but glace down briefly only to feel her stomach churn at the sheer size and the heat to pool between her legs again. Sasuke looked her over again, not at all embarrassed by his state of undress.

"He went to training, where else would he be?" Raven glared at his obnoxious tone before turning to leave before Lust made her do something she'd regret. That was until she felt something strong and wet grip her wrist and push her into the wall turning her so she faced her capture.

"What's the rush? Come and enjoy the cool water. You look a bit hot Raven." The smug smirk plastered on his face was enough to make Raven rage silently inside her head and to fume at him; glowering until she felt him step closer and press himself to her before leaning down and breathing into her ear.

"I can guarantee you a good time Rae-Rae." Raven shuddered as her knees locked and the heat become unbearable and all she could hear in her head was:

"Fuck him! Fuck him! He wants too, you want too, what's the fucking problem!" from a certain purple clad duplicate. Raven looked up at him still glaring but her shoulders relaxed causing Sasuke to smirk and pull her into the shower with him and smashing his lips against her. She tried to push him away. Honestly she did. But he was just so damn good at kissing and Lust didn't want to and her demon didn't want to either. He was experienced, Naruto... not so much. Sasuke grinned as he felt her tongue push against his and ran his hands down her smooth body digging his callous fingers into her soft ass and massaging it sensuously before removing his lips from hers and tracing them down to her neck and sucking on a sensitive spot making Raven cry out and grit her teeth digger her nails into his back almost drawing blood. Sasuke grinned and unclipped her cloak throwing the already soaked material to the side revealing the skin tight leotard underneath. Sasuke groaned silently in his mind before pulling the stretchy material over her shoulder and letting it fall to her feet as she kicked it away, last was her belt since she had removed her boots before stepping into the bathroom. Sasuke smirked again before pushing her too her knees and gripping her head so it sat right before his dick. Raven's eyes darkened as she glared up at him but looking down she gulped slightly at the sheer size of him and licked her lips feeling the heat between her legs grow tenfold.

"Suck it Raven." Sasuke smirked as Raven glared but he shoved his dick down her throat before she could mutter anything back at him and groaned out leaning against the wall for support, feeling the hot water add to the wonderful sensation of her sucking and her tongue running rapidly around his shaft. Hinata gripped his thighs trying to keep herself from chocking but continued to let her tongue roam around the tangy tasting shaft.

"Fuck. I didn't realise you were such a good cock sucker. That's it just a bit more. Oh fuck. I wanna cum over your face. Jerk me off so I can see my children go to waste on you." He smirked down at her when he saw an uncharacteristic blush settle on her cheeks as he moaned out vulgar statements. Raven released his cock and began pumping it harder as he had instructed until white blobs began to spray from him and she felt each one make contact with her face and some even dripping her tits. She massaged them together rubbing in his sperm as he watched with a predatory grin and ripped her up against him and pushed her into the tiled wall. He stepped back and admired her just how he had envisioned her not long ago. And reality beat fantasy by a long shot. Water cascaded down her round large breasts and past her flat stomach before falling between her legs which looked wetter than they should have been. He smirked flicked her pink pearl causing her to yell out and arch her hips into his hand. He chuckled which made her glare at him and lean down to bite she shoulder causing it to turn black rather quickly and him to wince in pain.

"Rae-Rae, you're so wet. Surely you shouldn't be this turned on by your boyfriends best friend. Or is it maybe because I'm maybe just a bit better than him." He looked down and frowned as she shook her head, glaring up at him.

"You wish, asshole." He glare before letting a smirk encase his lips again, he hoisted his arms around her thighs and brought her up around his waist, dragging his dick along her, spreading her pussy making her moan and lean into him wiggling her hips. He smirked and thrusted straight in causing Raven to scream which was thankfully drowned out by the water. He kept thrusting as he set to work on her small pink nipple that stood erect in from of him and groaned as he felt her tug at his hair moaning and withering in immense pleasure. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Pleasure and heat spread around her body causing his touch to make her arch into him and plead for him to take her and make the pain go away. Slowly she felt pleasure begin to build as Sasuke continued to fuck her senseless and suck on her overly sensitive nipple. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, clenching her toes only to feel it all stop and she dropped to the floor of the shower. She growled deeply and looked up at him in rage and tried to wrap her arms around him to her on the ground and force him to finish what he had started. Sasuke merely looked down at the hot fidgeting girl in heat as purple hair clung to her face and her panting grew restless. She was squirming like crazy. He smirked. She was so fuckable.

"Tell me. Is it better then Naruto's?" Hinata looked up at him through lust lidded eyes and reluctantly nodded.

"Aw, you're gonna have to do better than that Raven. I won't put it back in unless you tell me how you really feel."Sasuke threatened as he ran his finger gently against her slit not pushing hard enough to release any pleasure but enough to tease her so she would fall from her high causing Raven to growl once more in disapproval but sighed to herself as she let Lust take control as the burning in her stomach became on bearable to the point even the scratch of the tiles on her back brought small variations of pleasure.

"Mmm, you're so much better Sasuke. Your dick, your tongue, your fingers. You fuck so much better than he can. He never knows what he's doing and always cums before me, plus he can never get far enough with his pin sized dick. My demon needs to be sedated and only your massive dick can do it. Oh Sasuke you're so much bigger, you have a massive dick. Please fuck me with it. Fuck me like Naruto can't!" Raven felt herself shudder as she screamed out the truth and begged for him to fuck her again. She couldn't take it, it was too much, too good. She needed to cum. She yelped as he smirked and thrusted himself back inside of her and took her as hard as he could. Raven moaned and screamed, gripping his back and wrapping her thighs tightly around his hips as she felt herself go over the edge and cum around him as he continued to have his way with her while she clung onto him limply, not being able to feel anything but Sasukes dick ramming in and out of her beaten twat. She groaned as his hands pulled her face down to look in his eyes.

"Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how much you want my cum inside you." He grunted still fucking her hard as he held her hips to his.

"Mmmm, I want it so bad Sasuke! Please don't make me beg again, just fuck me. Azar, just fuck me like he can't." Sasuke grinned and bit her boob as he thrusted one last time and shot load after load of hot white sperm into her womb as she shuddered a second time and laid limp on the shower floor watching as the water rinsed all the cum that seeped out of her away. He grinned and leaned down licking her pussy slowly making her hiss and moan in exhaustion and pleasure before releasing her and shutting off the water. Raven growled at him still partially glaring but feeling content.

"I hate you." Sasuke chuckled and smirked kissing her forcefully before picking her up and walking to her room, throwing on a towel for himself but not bothering about Raven as she lay limp in his arms exhausted. Smugly he through her onto the bed before getting in himself and thinking about all he would do to her in the morning.

-X-

A soft groan was heard from underneath layers of violet comforters as a pale, almost grey, hand escaped out of the top before pulling it down revealing an equally pale woman with a red stone engraved into her head. Her eyes closed and another groan sounded out in the deathly quiet room before she sat up, wincing at a familiar sensation between her legs, one she had not felt for a very long time. One amethyst eye opened and eyed her lower self cover in the blanket before softly throwing it off to reveal her nakedness making her eyes widen and a shatter sound from her right. Quickly her eyes flew to the explosion only to notice a lump in the bed beside her and a heap of raven locks spiking up in all different directions and flashes of memories came racing through her mind as small giggles accompanied them. Raven frowned and closed her eyes bring her hand up to rub her temple soothingly before gently removing herself from the bed, careful not to disturb the male sleeping next to her. The male that was not her boyfriend... She scowled again as a darker, growling voice spoke without her permission. She needed to meditate and badly... Raven stood and sat cross legged in a small clearing in her room not even bothering with her nakedness. It was only three a.m. so he wouldn't wake up for a while and besides, it's obvious he had already seen everything already. Raven closed her eyes and cleared her mind before muttering her usually mantra that by now simply rolled of her tongue with no effort or thought.

Suddenly she felt the familiar feeling of weightlessness and her mind's eye become encased in black before revealing a dark clearing with various duplicates of herself wearing different coloured cloaks. She sided as she watched a purple cloak giggle uncontrollably running around with an unexpected candidate, a red cloak... rage and lust. Rage being what she usually referred to as her "demon half" since that was the easiest access to it. She rubbed her head once more before walking down to all of them glaring lightly. Everyone seemed to be pretty normal, except for lust, rage and love. Strangely intellect didn't seem at all fazed. Raven frowned at that before turning to the three main troublemakers.

"Alright, what was up with... _that_." She coughed uncomfortably and eyed the three up and down, Love looked confused, Lust was grinning and jumping around in glee and rage was... smiling, well not really smiling more like smirking, but still, not a good sign at all.

"_That... _was amazing, is what it was. Oh my Azar he knew how to fuck. And please too. Naruto didn't have anything on him." She giggled uncontrollably leaning back against a tree grabbing at her breasts and drooling lightly. Raven glared and looked in disgust before looking to Rage.

"It was what it was. A simply fuck. Stress reliever if you will." Raven sighed and groaned softly. This wasn't helping at all. She decided to skip love since she didn't even know what left from right was anymore. She then turned to the unimpressed intelligence.

"Like she said Raven, it was what it was. I didn't really mean anything. You can blame lust and rage for most of it..." at this the yellow cloaked figure glared at the two who simply smirked.

"Naruto doesn't exactly, ahem, satisfy if you will. Sasuke merely served a higher purpose of fulfilling the demon in you and it's... sexually tendencies. Also, as Lust implied... it wasn't like any of us didn't particularly enjoy it, which is the reason Love is like this..." The figure gulped and pushed her glasses up, coughing uncomfortably at some points in her speech. Raven sighed and looked around groaning at the face she knew it was all true. The worst part, she didn't regret it, maybe that's what she came here for, to see regret on someone's face but everyone seemed to be fine, except maybe love...

'It's the fact we don't feel remorse that has me confused. Not that I feel it..." a soft voice carried around them. Ravens eyes widened slightly hearing the normally ditsy figure speak in such a formal tone.

"That and Sasuke is impossibly handsome I mean look at him! He has nothing on Sasuke." She jumped up and began giggling uncontrollably with Lust as they began dancing around with each other squealing like some fan girls that always surround Sasuke. God help her if she became one. No, never. She sighed at the pink figure who quickly transformed into her usually bubbly self that reminded her of Starfire. Speaking of Starfire, she was going to be terribly upset if she ever found out. I mean she likes Sasuke just as much as Robin, maybe even Aqualad... Raven continued to think when suddenly everything round her turned white suddenly and she dropped to the floor soundly feeling heat encase her. She gritted her teeth and turned to the offender to find none other than the man who she had apparently happily given herself too last night. Damn her emotions. She bite her lip as his warm mouth sucked on her neck making her squirm in his hold, not necessarily disliking the feeling. Sasuke grinning and bite down making the woman in his arms gasp and dig her nails into the first thing her hands found, which happened to be his bare thighs, causing the man to hiss in pleasure and chuckle darkly.

"What's a matter Raven? Too much for you?" He grinned when she turned around with an offended look in her eye and also a slight, very slight look of lust. He grinned and stood up, pulling her up with him and throwing her onto the bed as he had done last night. But this time he had no intention of falling asleep. He grinned and began to suck on Ravens neck again making her hands travel to his hair and pull tightly as he travelled his tongue lower. He growled as she pulled tighter when he began licking around her nipple. Teeth grazing and nipping but never touching her nipple directly. Raven squirmed and scowled wrapping her thighs around him and rocking her hips to his in impatience. She didn't have time for teasing, she just wanted him to fuck her and get it out of her system before Naruto ever found out. Not that she planned on stopping anytime soon. Like her emotions had aid. Sasuke was a better lay than Naruto would ever be and to hell she would give it up so easy. Sasuke grinned devilishly up at her before biting down on her nipple making her feel as though electricity went through her, almost as though he had used his Chidori technique on her only using his mouth. She shuddered and dig her nails into her skull still dry humping him somewhat causing the male to chuckle and squeeze her hips.

"Awe, does poor Ravey want to cum already? And here i though she would hold out a bit longer. Bu then again even you said Naruto couldn't fuck half as good as I can so I guess you haven't had much preparation. But you will soon." With that her smirked up at her glaring face and plunged his fingers into her heat not waiting for her to adjust before pumping all four of them in and out.

"Ooooh, Raven, you're already so wet. Does me just playing with your nipples and talking do that? Really? I'm touched, honestly." He did nothing but smirks and pumps them faster as Hinata's body began to spaz on the bed and her to bite her lip letting her eyes glaze over red slightly. However just before she could reach her very much wanted release a knock sounded on the door. Ravens eyes widened as she shot up only for Sasuke to push her back down and continue to finger her with a glint in his eye which only spelt trouble. But Ravens mind was already far to gone as she screamed out.

"I'm cumming!" She clenched her thighs together not letting Sasuke move his hand as she panted coming down from her high. She felt Sasuke move up and she released his hand. He grinned down at her as she smirked back before hearing the muttering behind her door.

"Okay, okay, no need to yell." Raven flushed standing up and opened her door slightly hiding her naked body behind the door as she looked up at Naruto's grinning face. Sadly it did nothing to raise any sort of guilt in her but only made the heat between her legs once again unbearable.

"I didn't see you all yesterday i was wondering if you were okay." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when Raven glared at him remembering what occurred before her little scandal.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have _slept_ in and skipped training." Her voice caught as she felt something hot and wet stroke her lower lips and hands grip her hips keeping her firmly in place. Damn she was going to kill him. He was going to get them caught.

"Heh, yeah sorry about that, it won't happen again." Raven rolled her eyes and went to speak only for a squeak to sound out as Sasuke dove his tongue into her centre and began lapping at her and flicking her clit skilfully making her eyes rolled back into her head before she concentrated again on Naruto.

"Ahem, that's what you said last time Naruto..." Raven tried to keep her breath even and prayed that Naruto was having one of his oblivious days and didn't notice anything as Sasuke kept sucking and probing her with his tongue making it reach paces she didn't know a tongue could.

"Are you okay Rae, you seem flushed?" Naruto eyed her worriedly and Raven cursed silently.

"I-I'm fine, just git a bit of a cough is all." She coughed to hide her moan that refused to stay down and prayed Naruto would leave it at that and leaves. Naruto grinned and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Alright, hope you feel better soon." With that he ran down the hall out of sight and she yelped as arms wrapped around her and pushed her into her closed door, pulling her thighs around his shoulders and continued to suck at her pink pearl. Ravens hands found their way to messed up black hair and pushed down harder wanting the tongue to go deeper and the pleasure to continue. A soft chuckle escaped from the male as he plunged his tongue deeper and gripped her thighs loving the taste of the woman he was eating out vigorously. Soon he felt her second load come gushing into his awaiting mouth and gulped down entirety of it before leaning up to kiss her and swirl herself around her tongue making her moan.

"Hehe, who knew the famous indifferent Raven was such a slut." Sasuke smirked down at the woman as she glared up at him half heartedly.

"Who knew you were such a dick that you would fuck your best friends girlfriend." Raven sneered at him as he chuckled and leaned into her ear.

"Touché" He grinned and pinning her wrist above her head making a chakra bound and bound her to the head board leaving her completely vulnerable to him. He smirked up at her panicked face and chuckled as the lamp on her side exploded as well. He began massaging her breasts again before and thrusted his entire length into her in one go making her scream out and for Sasuke to muffle it with his own lips in a bruising kiss.

"Not so loud Rae-Rae, wouldn't want your boyfriend to hear." Sasuke smirked and shoved to fingers into her mouth the keep her silent as she sucked on them and continued to fuck her for all she was worth. She was so tight. So hot. So unlike any other girl he'd fucked. Probably cause she was a demon and designed for things like this. Sasuke grinned as his sharingan flared in excitement. He loved fucking the demon. She was so flexible and willing. He continued to drill her as he hear her muffled moans and cries. Fuck she was hot. How the hell did someone like Naruto get her? Oh well. She was his now, and was going to make her say it. He speed up and wrapped her legs around his waist feeling her walls clench tightly around him and her cries become high pitched: then he pulled out.

"Sasuke!" Raven growled and went to lunge at him only to once again realise her hands were bound causing her to glare and him to smirk.

"Tell me Raven. Who do you belong to." He continued to tease her slit with his index and middle finger making sure she was still very close to the edge but didn't go over.

"Narutos..." Ravens voice had become breathy and strand. Sasuke glared and growl shoving his fingers deep into her causing her to moan but didn't move them making her try and fail to hump them.

"Who do you belong to Raven?" His voice was deadly low now and she panted, eyes half lidded with lust before closing them and relaxing her body letting the pleasure take hold.

"You. I belong to you. Every part of me belongs to you whenever and wherever, Sasuke." She didn't like submission, but she guessed for Sasuke she could deal with it. Besides, she'd get him back in different ways. This thought caused her to smirk momentarily before once again moaning loudly as Sasuke replaced his fingers with his dick and began fucking her again faster than before making her clench her teeth and white to spread over her vision as she groaned and cum but feel it stay inside of her as Sasuke dick continued to plunge into her acting as though a plug. Sasuke groaned feeling her walls clench and white cum cover him from inside her but continued to fuck her until his release. He powered on until he groaned and loaded his baby batter into her womb and pulled out letting their cum mix and finally drip onto the sheets, running out of Ravens pussy as she lays numbly panting. Sasuke grinned at her and undid the restraints only to be punched in the chest and red eyes to look up at him. He grunted but grinned as he pulled her to him and layed in her soiled sheet smelling the aftermath of their sex and rubbed her lower lips slightly as Raven snuggled up at him, making her grit her teeth and growl his name warningly.

"You love it Rae-Rae."


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"Okay, short note. It has come to my attention due to a reviewer that "Hinata" has been written in some places instead of "Raven", however this isn't because it was "stolen" from another site, it's simply because I haven't written a story about Teen Titans for years or even watched it. Instead I've written Naruto fanfiction, hence why Hinata was used in some parts due to her simply being my main character in my recent fanfictions. Other than that, thanks for the views. You people are awesome. Keep up the good work. /p 


End file.
